


A cold beer after a long day

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: When you’ve had a hard, stressful day, you’re knackered and wondering why you bother, you need a best mate who knows which high place your hiding in and knows when you need a cold beer and a shoulder to lean on.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A cold beer after a long day




End file.
